


Steve, 我捡到了一只皮卡丘

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 巴基捡到了一只皮卡丘，并且给他取名为“史蒂薇”。





	1. Chapter 1

不远处的灌木丛里传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，好像有人在里面悄悄移动。巴基·巴恩斯脸上露出了自信的笑容，快步跑上前，扒拉开树丛，一边欢欣地叫道：“找到你啦，史蒂——”

最后一个音节硬生生被阻断在喉咙里。巴基瞪大眼看着从树丛里滚出来的、脏兮兮的黄色毛团，一时不知该作何反应。

“毛团”轱辘轱辘地滚到巴基黑色的小皮鞋前，撞到了皮鞋才勉强止住了惯性，终于翻了个身，像什么小动物一样四脚着地伸了个懒腰，抬起头看着男孩。

它伸出小小的爪子，轻轻抱住巴基的腿，用毛茸茸的腮帮子亲昵地蹭了蹭。

巴基愣了一下，弯下腰把小家伙抱起来，举到面前打量着：黄色的短毛，长长的耳朵，湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，红红的脸颊……头上还带着蓝色的、正前方还印有一个大大的、白色的字母A的头套，碍事的头套遮住了半张脸，而这只小动物似乎不觉得它麻烦，完全没有要甩掉它的迹象。它身上还穿着一件奇怪的衣服——衣服的上半部分是蓝色的，正中央胸口的位置有一颗白色的五角星；下半部分，大概到腰部的位置——如果这胖嘟嘟的小家伙有腰的话——是红白相间的竖条纹。

噢，后背上还背着一个圆形的、饭锅一样的东西。

小家伙之字形的尾巴摇得正欢，让巴基想起了以前在亲戚家里见过的那只听话的大金毛犬。

这东西，难道是狗？巴基眨眨眼，这小家伙好像也很高兴，一边“Pika”“Pika”地叫着——巴基觉得自己看到了它的笑脸，毫无疑问地，它会笑。

“Hey，小家伙，你能听明白我的话？”巴基试探着问。

黄色毛团仰起头，大大方方地“Pika”了两声。尖尖的耳朵在半空中一甩一甩，蓝色的眼睛弯成了两道好看的弧，红彤彤的脸颊好像比刚刚更红了一些，肉嘟嘟的短腿一上一下地划动。

“唔……”搞不好它真的能听懂自己说话，巴基看着高兴地手舞足蹈的未知生物，思考了一阵，又开口问，“你是猫？还是狗？”

“Pikachu！”黄色毛团晃了晃脑袋，眨巴眨巴这眼睛，竟然认认真真地回答了巴基的问题——起码巴基看起来，它是一脸认真的。

“皮卡丘？”巴基歪歪头。他好像没有听说过有这种生物？这是什么外来物种吗？还是最近流行的新宠物？

“你有主人吗？”巴基戳了戳“皮卡丘”脸上红彤彤的圆斑。

“Pika、Pika！”摇头。

“没有啊，那你想跟着我吗？”

“Pika、Pika、Pikachu！”使劲点头。

“唔——那我要给你起个名字。”巴基挠了挠下巴，开始思考起来，“叫什么比较好呢……”

皮卡丘动了动，灵活地挣开巴基的手，迅速顺着他的手臂往上跑，最后趴在他的肩膀上，用毛茸茸的脸颊爱意满满地蹭着他的脖子，柔软的耳朵还一下一下地撩过他的耳边和脸庞。

“别这样，好痒啊。”巴基笑着拍拍他的脑袋，突然灵光一闪，“要不，我叫你史蒂薇吧。”他吃吃地笑着，想着史蒂夫知道这个名字时会有什么反应，“这是世界上最可爱的名字了。”

“Pikachu！”

* * *

盛着肉和蔬菜的餐盘放在餐桌上，史蒂薇从桌子底下探出脑袋，蓝色的眼睛看着属于自己的食物。巴基特意给他留了个位置，可是椅子对他来说太矮了，即便挺直了身子也只能露出半个脑袋。

金黄色的小爪子奋力地抓住餐桌边缘，史蒂薇试图就这样爬到餐桌上去，无奈一个不留神又摔回椅子上。原本高高竖起的耳朵瞬间耷拉下来，史蒂薇闷闷地“Pika”了两声，很快又振作起来，继续之前的动作。

刚刚从厨房出来的巴基这才留意到小家伙的难处，想要帮他一把，可手刚扶上他的腰，史蒂薇就使劲地甩动身体，挣开了巴基的手。

“真固执啊。”巴基有些好笑地看着他。

坐在对面的金发男孩，正牌的史蒂夫——史蒂夫·罗杰斯看了看那只努力做着引体向上的“皮卡丘”，又低下头闷闷地看着自己的餐盘。巴基给他准备了牛排和沙拉，可是他一口没动。

“你就不应该带这种奇怪的动物回来的。”史蒂夫说，“我们甚至都不知道这是什么，不知道会不会引起什么疾病。”

“怎么会？”巴基切下一块牛排送进嘴里，含糊不清地说，“我们不是已经让宠物店的人看过了吗？这可能是一只变种松鼠，总体来说还是健康的。”

他回过头，史蒂薇正好爬到桌面，俯下身舔了舔肉汁，小小地咬了一口，又捧起一块生菜叶子咔哒咔哒地咀嚼起来。巴基笑了一声，皮卡丘眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛，对着他高高兴兴地“Pika”了两声。

“你看，史蒂薇还很活跃呢，完全不像生了病的样子。”巴基伸出手摸了摸皮卡丘的下巴，后者轻轻仰起头，舒服地眼睛都眯起来了。

“无论如何你也不应该把这只奇奇怪怪的动物放到餐桌上，它应该自己找个地方吃饭。”史蒂夫把牛排切成了一块一块，又把一块一块的牛排切成了一粒一粒的牛肉粒儿，再切下去就要变成牛肉粉了，“它会把所有餐具都撞到地上的，一定会把一切都弄得一团糟。”

“是‘他’，这是个小男孩，史蒂夫。”巴基拍了拍史蒂薇的头，示意他吃东西，随后转过身去正面对着史蒂夫，“你看，史蒂薇很听话，他不会搞砸任何事。”

“他会的，”史蒂夫放过了可怜的牛肉粒，转而开始切蔬菜，也许是想要把所有蔬菜都切成长条或者切丝，“他会的。你才养了他一两天，怎么能这么快就断定他不会做错事。”

“嘿，兄弟，你怎么了？”巴基挑眉，“为什么一直针对一只可怜的皮卡丘？”

“我只是实话实说而已，你应该听听我说话，巴基。我们可以把它送到宠物店，或者放回公园里，没有必要冒险养着。”史蒂夫终于用叉子叉起一块牛肉粒，送到嘴里。

“你对史蒂薇有很深的偏见。”巴基有些不满。史蒂薇刚吃完餐盘里一小块的牛肉，抓起剩下的一块菜叶子塞到嘴里。嘴巴轻轻抖动着，伴着清脆的咀嚼声开始消灭他的午餐。

他的腿很短，所以小跑起来也像是一蹦一跳的。史蒂薇三下两下就扑到了巴基的左手边，温柔又珍惜地抚摸着巴基的左臂。

“我没有。”史蒂夫放下了刀叉，盯着那只赖在巴基身边不愿意离开的皮卡丘，黑着脸伸出手去想把他扯开。没想到在即将碰到他的一瞬间，史蒂薇突然警惕地盯着他，红彤彤的脸颊正一闪一闪地亮着光——好像在放电。

然后史蒂夫短促地“嗷”了一声，吃疼缩回手。

“这家伙会放电！巴基，你不能把他留在这里！太危险了！”

“别开玩笑了，史蒂夫。我还给史蒂薇洗过澡呢，如果他会放电，我早就已经死在浴室里了。”巴基头也不抬地回答，“只是静电吧，不要大惊小怪呀。”

史蒂夫死死地瞪着史蒂薇，而后者也像护食的小狗一样把巴基挡在身后，用蓝眼睛瞪着他。史蒂夫分明看到了他红彤彤的脸颊上发出了电光。

“巴基！”

“嗯？”但是在巴基抬头的一瞬间电光就消失了，史蒂薇转过身，仰起头看着巴基，身后的尾巴快速摆动，像一条欢快的金毛犬。

巴基还轻轻地摸了摸他毛茸茸的脸蛋和下巴。

史蒂夫气急反而被呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来。原本想拿水杯喝口水，不料又笨拙地把本子打翻了——还好只有半杯水，在餐桌上留下一滩不大不小的水渍，向着桌面边缘慢慢扩展自己的领土。

巴基心急火燎地跑到史蒂夫身边，一边拍着他的后背一边手忙脚乱地擦掉水渍、又重新给他倒了一杯水，递到他嘴边。一轮剧烈地咳嗽过后，史蒂夫又挺直了瘦骨嶙峋的身板，哑声道谢。

天，被这泪汪汪的蓝眼睛——尽管含着泪看巴基不是史蒂夫的本意——专注地看着，谁受得了啊。

巴基别过脸，结结巴巴地说了声什么——连他自己也不知道。也许是“不用谢”，也可能是悄悄骂了一句。

他没留意到，这个金毛小伙子正挑衅似的，得意地看着站在桌面上那团金色毛球。

穿着一身奇装异服的皮卡丘呢？正鼓起腮帮子，一脸不爽地看着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

——要不是巴基在场，他一定会电一下这个撒谎精史蒂夫·罗杰斯的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫要加油，不能输给史蒂薇啊！

02

体育课自由活动的时候史蒂夫像以往一样偷偷跑到操场旁边的树荫下，拿出偷偷放在裤子口袋里的小本子。浅棕色的皮质封面有他用铅笔写上的名字，被磁铁搭扣压得有些凹陷的地方有他用相近颜色的中性笔写下的另一个名字。

这个小本子是四年前过生日时巴基送给他的生日礼物。当时巴基和他刚认识不到一年，那正好是他和巴基一起过的第一个生日。收到以后史蒂夫就把它藏在书桌右手边的抽屉里，用一个小铁盒装好压在他的旧画簿底下。巴基有很长一段时间都抱怨说史蒂夫不用那个本子，而他也总是十分配合地点点头说巴基的品味实在太差。

因为把事实说出来真的很丢人。史蒂夫在摇曳的树影下翻开了本子，快速的翻过画满了人像的页面，终于打开了一个空白页。他用手压了压本子，开始用铅笔在白纸上涂涂画画什么。

有人在绕着运动场跑圈，在他面前跑过的人的身影一闪一闪。而专心画画的小男生根本没有在意这些，只是盯着纸上的人像，好像它突然活过来了一样。脸上画着的笑容带着一丝傻气，有点像恋爱中的白痴们看着自己的爱侣时的表情。

身边的树丛沙沙沙地响了很久很久，无论是风吹还是虫蚁作怪，史蒂夫都懒得搭理了。可偏偏在树丛中传出来的声音又这么熟悉，太像那只一直黏着巴基、几乎要把巴基从他身边抢走的不明生物了。

叫声是“Pikachu”的动物，难道这世界上还会有第二只吗！？有一只就已经够烦人的了，史蒂夫实在无法想象再来一只皮卡丘，一左一右地坐在巴基的餐桌上，在睡觉时把巴基围在中间，又把巴基所有的空余时间都占据、所有的注意力都夺走。

逐渐失去了雅兴的史蒂夫黑了脸，矮树丛中传来悠悠的“Pika”声跟平日听见的有点不太一样，音色也没那么清脆，听起来没有那只叫做“史蒂薇”的黄毛老鼠那么活泼开朗，感觉好像怒气冲冲似的。

史蒂夫满脑子都是那只带着蓝色头套的皮卡丘站在巴基肩上亲昵地钻来钻去左蹭右蹭的画面，想起了巴基说他曾经帮那只黄毛老鼠洗过澡。

金发小男孩的脸一会黑一会红，没有停住的手原本在画的肖像也从巴基的脸扭曲成了一只毛茸茸的皮卡丘。

发现自己画错了的史蒂夫更加生气了，气恼的对象自然不可能是他喜欢的巴基。于是他在心里暗暗把那只被巴基叫做“史蒂薇”的皮卡丘骂了无数遍，还恨恨地想，这只可恶的老鼠居然连名字都学他。

如果他遇到另一只皮卡丘，一定马上把它扔掉，越远越好。这种会放电的危险生物也不知道会不会漏电，万一巴基晚上抱着它睡觉——史蒂夫气冲冲地合上本子，随意地拎在手中，一边拍了拍自己裤子上的草叶和尘土。树丛里的皮卡丘明显因为他的动作变得更加不安，突然躁动起来。史蒂夫还没来得及转过身去扒开树丛，一团显而易见的黄色毛团就迅速地从里面蹿了出来，一下撞到了史蒂夫手上的本子。

本子脱手的一瞬间史蒂夫以为它就要被撞飞到什么地方了，可能是草丛里或者是跑道上。若是运气不好可能会正好被跑过的学生踩到，又被从足球场上踢来的、沾着草叶和泥浆的足球砸到。

比起生气，史蒂夫更多的是紧张焦急，急着想在本子落地前把它借助。

但实际上本子并没有被撞飞。那团黄色的、看起来毫无攻击性的怪异生物在空中翻了个身，稳稳地咬住了他的本子，马上头也不回地冲到另一片树丛里。

史蒂夫松了一口气，马上才意识到自己应该生皮卡丘的气，更应该马上行动起来追寻那只可恶的皮卡丘。他发誓自己可什么都没做，是史蒂薇先动的手。如实诉说当然不能算是打小报告——史蒂夫讨厌打小报告的行为，他才不会因为一只不懂事的皮卡丘破例。

当眉头紧锁的金发小男孩一脸苦大仇深的样子拨开树丛，半个身子都探进堆满枯枝落叶的枝丫间，干巴巴又恶狠狠地一声“史蒂薇”、一声“皮卡丘”地叫唤时，身后却传来了喷笑声。清脆又响亮的两声“Pika”听起来好像在炫耀一样。

史蒂夫尴尬地转过身，校服上沾满了发黄的落叶和细碎的木屑。史蒂薇还软软地趴在巴基肩头，头套已经摘下来了——巴基担心长期戴着头套、穿着紧身衣会对皮卡丘的身体造成不良影响。瞧，巴基对这只不明生物的关心居然到了这种地步了，连穿什么都要管一管。

看着史蒂薇得意的表情，史蒂夫气不打一处来，三步并作两步朝前走，伸出手把史蒂薇从巴基肩上拎了起来。他像拎猫一样揪住史蒂薇的后颈，提到面前扬了扬：

“你把我的本子放到叼到哪里去了？”

被拎起来的皮卡丘伸了伸短短的前爪想挠他，无奈前爪太短，无论怎么抓都挠不到这个小男孩。皮卡丘蹬了蹬腿，圆润的腰肢扭了扭，也挣脱不掉男孩的手。史蒂夫挑衅地表情分明在等着他放电，好让巴基知道皮卡丘“很危险”。

但史蒂薇只是凶凶地瞪了他一眼，随即艰难地转动身体装作痛苦地挣扎起来，不停地发出“Pika”、“Pikachu”的声音，听起来就好像挨打了一样，惨兮兮的。

“史蒂夫，别这样对待史蒂薇！”巴基一把抱住史蒂薇，温柔地轻抚着他的后背。皮卡丘想抽噎一样抖了几下，用小小的、毛茸茸的黄色脑袋凑到巴基胸前不停地蹭，恨不得钻到衣服底下紧紧贴住他。

这只可恶的、狡猾的皮卡丘！史蒂夫咬咬牙，看到正在巴基怀里的史蒂薇朝他笑了——绝对是笑了！这种炫耀一般的表情他再熟悉不过了，这几天下来他们几乎都在用这样的表情彼此交流。

而巴基浑然不觉这两只小金毛的斗争，还站在史蒂薇的一边开始责怪史蒂夫。这只是一只皮卡丘啊，他可是什么都不懂的小动物；以前史蒂夫可很乐意照顾可怜的流浪猫狗，怎么这回就容不下一只皮卡丘了？

“可是它把我的——”史蒂夫委屈，话说到一半又不敢继续说下去了。他想起来自己的本子上画的全是巴基，在暗处、页脚还有很多很多地方都写了巴基的名字。巴基还不知道他用过这个本子——他从来都没敢在巴基面前拿出来。

如果说出来的话巴基就会帮忙一起找了，然后他就会发现史蒂夫这漫长而艰辛的暗恋历程。

天呐，有点丢人。

巴基疑惑地看着史蒂夫，怀里的史蒂薇被摸得开心地叫个不停。

“这只黄毛老鼠——”

“是史蒂薇，”巴基纠正他，“或者叫他皮卡丘也行，不要这么没礼貌，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫撇撇嘴：“皮卡丘撞到我了，还不跟我道歉。”

巴基笑出声，突然捧起了在怀中躺得舒舒服服的史蒂薇，凑到史蒂夫的唇上，让他们两个来了一次友好的kiss。

“呸！”史蒂夫赶紧啐了一口，使劲地擦自己的嘴唇。

史蒂薇痛苦地扭过头，不停地“pika”、“pika”的叫着，比刚才惨烈多了。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫憋着一肚子闷气坐在沙发上，盯着电视机屏幕看了很久。但电视并没有开着，屏幕是一片黑漆漆的颜色，要说画面的话也只有一个气鼓鼓的小男孩——也就是他自己。

刺耳的Pika声还在不停地响着，那只奸诈狡猾的臭黄毛老鼠生怕世界上有人不知道他现在很高兴似的叫个不停。轻快的叫声都快要串成一首歌来了，不知不觉间史蒂夫不满的哼声变成了史蒂薇这首小曲子的和声。突然发现这点的史蒂夫更加生气了，看着电视屏幕倒影出的自己的身影都让他觉得大为火光。他窝火地撇过头看着窗外，连自己都不想看到。

那可恶的小动物高兴当然是有理由的。正在史蒂夫独自一人生着闷气的当儿，那小恶魔正在浴室里和巴基一起洗澡——噢，呸，什么一起洗澡。史蒂夫红了脸摇摇头，把脑袋里不该有的念头和奇奇怪怪的画面一起甩出去。是巴基正给那只臭烘烘又脏兮兮的皮卡丘洗澡，那小东西被巴基伺候得正舒服呢。

真可恶。史蒂夫恨得咬牙切齿，看着窗外被风吹得摇摇晃晃的树枝都像在看他笑话的小混混。明明是他先来的，凭什么就被那只臭老鼠占据了巴基所有关注？

今天也是这样，明明是他先来找巴基、要给巴基画肖像画的——史蒂夫难得地主动提出来，理由是他垫起枕头想了一整晚编出来却毫无说服力的一句话：“老师说我人像画的不好，要多加练习”。看吧，说完以后连史蒂夫自己都觉得巴基肯定会笑话他的。画人像找模特有多难，没必要捧着一堆画具一大早跑到巴恩斯家来。

当然巴基确实捧腹大笑了好一会儿，但最后什么也没说就答应了。

看着那只黄毛老鼠被巴基抱到一边，金发小子觉得自己总算要摆脱这只讨人厌的臭老鼠了，偷走本子的事暂且搁置、以后再找他算账也不是问题——只要他不擅自把本子交给巴基就万事大吉。史蒂夫不觉得史蒂薇会毁了那个本子，毕竟那是巴基送的，而且那上面可全都是巴基，再怎么样他都舍不得弄坏……这皮卡丘一定是把它放在什么地方收藏起来而已。只要本子没事，史蒂夫就确信自己一定能找到它——他怎么可能会输给臭老鼠。

但这家伙实在太狡猾了。史蒂夫还没得意多长时间，脸上的笑容都还未漾开，史蒂薇突然从小垫子上撑起身来，用那双毛茸茸、黄澄澄的小爪子扯住刚刚转身、眼看就要走向史蒂夫的巴基的裤腿，大半个胖乎乎的身子都靠到巴基腿上去，还不知羞耻地用肉嘟嘟的大脸一下又一下地蹭巴基的小腿。

巴基转过身去，他就摆出一副被抛弃的小狗那样惨兮兮的表情，眨巴眨巴蓝色的大眼睛看着巴基，尖尖长长的耳朵都垂下来了。

完全是犯规！史蒂夫在内心呐喊。但他只能怒视着这只小动物，站在原地什么也干不了。他看着巴基把史蒂薇抱起来，安抚地拍着皮卡丘的脑袋，听着一声又一声的Pikachu，一瞬间明白了“心凉了半截”究竟是什么感觉。

“史蒂薇，你先在这里等一下嘛。”然而巴基对皮卡丘说，史蒂夫瞬间又燃起了希望，“我和史蒂夫有事要做，你乖乖等着的，对吧？”

无论是他还是史蒂薇都不会拒绝巴基的，史蒂夫果然听到了两声失落的叫声。看到巴基把皮卡丘重新放回垫子上，史蒂夫忍不住眉开眼笑，以至于巴基一直用疑惑又担忧的眼神看着他。

可惜好景不长。史蒂夫原本以为这次是他赢了，还得意地瞟了闷闷不乐地蜷起身子的小动物看了一次又一次，忍不住炫耀起来。史蒂薇终于忍无可忍，凶巴巴地瞪视史蒂夫好一会，而后四肢着地伸了个懒腰，猛地向前一冲。

万万没想到他的目标居然是个水桶。史蒂夫没反应过来，自然也没来得及拦住他，这只奇奇怪怪的皮卡丘就把自己弄得一团糟。

看啊，看啊——史蒂夫心想，从一开始他就说过这只皮卡丘一定会把一切都搞砸的。这还用不着他动手，突然抽风的皮卡丘就自己一头扎进水桶里了。

巴基一定会生气的。史蒂夫这么以为，然后他可以给巴基说清楚皮卡丘究竟有多危险。可是事情又向着不一样的方向发展了。

蹲坐在地上的黄色小胖子全身都湿漉漉，原本蓬松柔软的毛发粘在一起。他抬起头来对着巴基无辜地Pika了两声，在巴基开口前就先装模作样地打了两个喷嚏。

害怕他因此着凉生病的巴基赶紧把他搂进怀里，只来得及跟史蒂夫说一声“我先带史蒂薇去洗个澡”就匆匆忙忙跑到浴室去了。

最后的最后，史蒂夫看到了巴基怀里地史蒂薇朝他得意洋洋地笑了笑，还拉下眼皮做了个鬼脸。

该死的。

史蒂夫气鼓鼓地从沙发上起来，想走到窗边透透气。他又想起了自己那本下落不明的本子，而刚才被算计的一下又仿佛火上浇油，怒上加怒。巴基和史蒂薇才进去多久呢，史蒂夫没有认真计过时，但总觉得这难听得要命的老鼠叫好像持续了足足一个世纪。

他既想去找巴基，又不想进去看到那只黄毛怪，于是刚刚那一段时间就只能自己一个人坐在客厅里发呆。打定主意散散心，可还没走出两步浴室就传出一阵巨响，然后是什么东西落水的声音。更糟糕的是史蒂夫一下就听到了巴基的惊叫。

原本朝向窗边的脚步直接转了个大弯，用有生之年最快的步速冲向洗澡间。

那个小房间没有关上门，史蒂夫刚跑到门口，本就上气不接下气——这次可是他有生以来最讨厌自己羸弱的体质的时候之一了——而浴室里的场景更是把他吓了一跳，差点就心跳骤止呼吸骤停。

巴基不知怎的掉到了浴缸里，浑身上下都湿透了。上身穿着的白色衬衫打湿后变得透明，紧实纤瘦的身材显露无遗。头顶的花洒可能是被皮卡丘撞开的，水哗哗地从上方淋下。在门口看过去只觉得这都朦朦胧胧的，但不知道为什么，史蒂夫把巴基的身体看得这么清楚，连顺着短发滴滴答答掉落的水珠好像都历历可数。

史蒂薇不知道飞到什么地方去了。

史蒂夫并不想分神去想那只小东西了。刚刚骤停的心跳好像突然被起搏器来了一下，突然蹦的一下就扑通扑通地撞个不停。他有点迷糊，不知怎的就已经迈开步走进了浴室里，视线却透过水幕死死锁住巴基，从未离开。

这好像有点上头，不知道大人们说的“喝醉酒”是不是这样的感觉。史蒂夫看到巴基正摸索着要把水龙头关掉，也隐隐约约听见他的好朋友用带着疑问的语调叫唤他的——“史蒂夫”而不是“史蒂薇”——的名字。

而史蒂夫没想起来要回应。

嘿，你看，巴基就在那里。匀称的身材，看起来瘦削但肌肉却隐约可见。尽管被淋得浑身湿透，但这个男孩还是跟他想象中一样好看。史蒂夫跟巴基认识了这么长时间，这个男孩的哪一面他没有见过——但为什么哪一面都这么讨人喜欢。

“史、史蒂夫？是你吗？”巴基好不容易把花洒关上，哗哗的水声终于停了下来，但滴滴答答的落水音依然没有停止。巴基用手胡乱的摸了一下脸，察觉到有什么人正跌跌撞撞地走向自己。

那一定是史蒂夫没错。在对方走到他身边，又莫名其妙地把浑身滴水的自己抱住的时候，巴基立刻就确认了来人的身份。毕竟不是所有人都这么瘦，投怀送抱都会硌到人。

但稍微有些奇怪。水糊住了巴基的眼睛，被打湿的刘海也稍稍遮住了他的视线。抱住他的这个男孩，居然会这么温柔地帮他拨开乱糟糟的头发，好像还有什么东西印在他的脸上。

软软的，不怎么像史蒂夫瘦骨嶙峋关节分明的手指，倒有点像小孩的嘴唇——蕾贝卡总爱在他脸上留下湿哒哒的晚安早安吻。

巴基努力地眨眼，试图尽早看清楚现在究竟什么状况。但他清晰地听见了史蒂夫的叫声，抱住自己的人也就松开了手。

怎么了？

巴基刚摆脱水雾，就看到面前蹲在地上捂住膝盖的史蒂夫。

“Pikapi！”耳边的叫声却那么欢乐，像个小小的得胜者。史蒂薇趴在巴基肩上，用小爪子轻轻地扒拉深棕色的发丝。

巴基侧了侧脸，皮卡丘凑上前，亲在男孩的嘴唇上。

“Chu！”


End file.
